


Tu mundo

by Avrilita2005



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Has a Crush on Luz Noceda, Bisexual Luz Noceda, Comedy, Crossover, First Kiss, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Good Siblings Edric & Emira Blight, Romance, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight, poner etiquetas es divertido
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avrilita2005/pseuds/Avrilita2005
Summary: Un misterioso accidente manda a Luz y a Amity al mundo humano. Ninguna recuerda lo que realmente pasó y ahora se ven obligadas a pasar los siguientes días en el mundo natal de la latina, mientras que en las Islas Hirvientes, Eda, Lilith y compañía buscan la forma para traerlas de vuelta.El tiempo en la Tierra hará que las dos chicas se acerquen y valoren las experiencias que este planeta también les puede ofrecer.Fanfic también disponible en Wattpad.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne
Kudos: 14





	1. Extraño y conocido

Seguían sin comprender como llegaron aquí, ninguna sabía que había pasado, ni porque, pero acabaron en este lugar que, para la niña de cabellos cortos y piel morena, era perfectamente conocido. Ambas habían acabado en el Mundo Humano: el Planeta Tierra.

Luz fue la primera en levantarse y seguidamente vio en el suelo a su compañera todavía aturdida. Está estaba enfocando su vista y se encontraba de rodillas, ella se veía mucho más asustada que la latina.

—Luz… ¿Dónde estamos?— preguntó preocupada la bruja.

—Es el mundo de los humanos, Amity… Ya no estamos en las Islas Hirvientes— se volteó hacía ella y le ofreció la mano —¿Te ayudo?

La peliverde miró nerviosa la mano de su amiga, se sonrojo y la tomó con cierta emoción.

—Gracias— dijo con un rubor en sus mejillas.

—No es nada, y considera ponerte bloqueador solar, el Sol si que le afecta a tu piel.

«Bloque… ¿Qué?» Pensó Amity para sí. Y por otra parte, a veces odiaba ser tan pálida.

Pero ignorando eso, volvieron al tema de antes.

—Bueno, y… ¡¿Cómo terminamos aquí?! ¡Estábamos en tu casa hablando sobre Azura y de repente…! Terminamos acá… —dijo la Blight desanimada. La idea de conocer un nuevo lugar totalmente extraño para ella y de forma abrupta la asustaba bastante, aunque no lo iba a admitir.

—Yo tampoco recuerdo nada… Amity, no quiero preocuparte más de lo que ya estás, pero… Aquí no puedo hacer magia y… Eh, digamos que en lo que trataba de salvar a Eda, el portal se…

—¿"El portal se" qué, Luz?— preguntó bastante atenta.

—Se destruyó.

La peliverde respiró profundo, aunque de nada sirvió pues su miedo solo aumento. Estaba aterrada, no conocía este extraño mundo, ni sus habitantes, ni sus costumbres, su gastronomía o su tecnología. Y ahora no había una forma aparente para regresar a casa.

—¡¿Y qué vamos a hacer aquí?!

—¡No te desesperes Mittens!, digo, Amity. Vamos a hacer lo siguiente…— dijo Luz de forma muy seria, solo para soltar una gran sonrisa al final —¡Haremos cosas humanas juntas!

La morena tomó a la pálida de la mano y corrieron juntas hacía la civilización, pues primero se encontraban en el mismo bosque por el que Luz encontró esa choza que la llevó a las Islas Hirvientes.  
Llegaron juntas al vecindario por dónde la humana vivía, y fue ahí en dónde pararon en seco. Luz sacó su celular, el cual estaba al borde de quedarse sin pila y vió la hora: la 1:43 PM.

—Perfecto, a estas horas mi mamá trabaja en el hospital y regresa hasta la noche. A no ser que le toque hacer guardia, regresa mucho después cuando pasa eso.

—¿Hospital?— preguntó Amity curiosa.

—Sí, mi mamá es enfermera.

—¿Enfermera?

—Luego te lo explicare. Primero lo primero: si quieres caminar tranquila por aquí sin miradas extrañas, vamos a ocultar tus orejas— dijo Luz sonriente.

—¿Qué tienen de malo mis orejas?— preguntó la peliverde ligeramente ofendida.

Luz soltó una risita mientras se tocaba sus propias orejas. Con un sonrojo notorio y una mirada algo molesta, Amity al fin entendió a lo que se refería su humana.

—Esta bien… ¿Y con qué?

—Oh, ya lo verás…— el tono y la mirada de Luz eran inquietantes. Eso preocupó a la Blight.

La latina se acercó a la puerta de su casa y vió a un gnomo de cerámica al lado izquierdo de esta, lo levantó y agarró las llaves que estaban debajo de el y lo regresó a su lugar, abriendo así la puerta.

—Las damas primero— dijo Luz en un tono juguetón mientras daba el paso a la bruja. Está solo se limitó a sonreír tímidamente mientras sus mejillas se volvían más rojas.

—Definitivamente te compraré un bloqueador solar— mencionó la humana mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella.

La casa era muy pequeña, bastante más pequeña que la mansión en la que vivía Amity. A pesar de eso, la chica pálida encontró el lugar bastante acogedor: el aroma era dulce, todo estaba ordenado y desprendía una gran sencillez, así como calidez. Sonrío tranquilamente por lo cómoda que se llegó a sentir adentro.

—¡Esta es mi casa! Sé que no es nada sorprendente a comparación de tu gran mansión, estoy segura de que tan solo tu cuarto es más grande que…

—Es muy lindo— la interrumpió la joven Blight —me siento muy cómoda aquí, tu hogar se siente muy acogedor— continúo con una suave sonrisa.

—Ah… ¿Tú crees?— preguntó Luz sin muchos ánimos, aunque tampoco se encontraba decaída. Rápidamente, una sonrisa decoró su rostro y se llevó a su amiga de la mano —¡Es cierto, vamos a mi cuarto!

El cuarto de Luz era pequeño y se veía bastante ordenado, tanto que asustó a la dueña pero agrado a la acompañante. La morena sabía perfectamente que ella no era así de ordenada, por lo que tuvo que ser su madre la que limpió su desastre.

—Vaya Luz, no esperaba que fueras así de ordenada— dijo Amity ligeramente sorprendida.

—¡Esa soy yo, Luz "la ordenada" Noceda!— finalizó con una risa nerviosa.

La latina hecho una pequeña carrera hacia su closet, abrió las puertas de este y buscó entre la ropa colgada la perfecta para Amity. No tardó nada, y el imaginar a la bruja con esta prenda puesta hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro junto con un pequeño rubor. Amity, quién estaba de espaldas, solo esperaba hasta que terminó con el pequeño silencio.

—¿Ya encontraste algo, Luz?— preguntó con cierta curiosidad la chica pálida.

La morena se volteó y mostró a su amiga la prenda que ahora usaría: una sudadera de color rosa y mangas largas, con las muñequeras blancas y una capucha. La brujita no podía ver cómo era la capucha, por lo que poco le importo.

—Oh, no se ve tan mal.

La cara neutral de Amity cambió al ponerse esa sudadera, subirse la capucha y mirarse al espejo: esa cosa tenía orejas de conejo.

—Lo odio.

—¡No seas así! Yo creo que te ves adorable— respondió Luz alegremente.

Y eso fue suficiente para hacer que "la chica conejo" abriera sus dorados ojos con sorpresa mientras su cara se ponía roja y una tonta sonrisa hacía acto de presencia.

—¿Lo odio? ¡Odiaba no tenerlo antes!— dijo con notaría torpeza la chica del pelo verde.

—¿De acuerdo…? Bueno, ya que tienes tus orejas cubiertas… Podemos salir, si quieres…

—¡¿Salir?!— se alarmó Amity al escuchar esa palabra, aunque es probable que estuviera confundiendo los términos.

—Claro, salir a la calle y darte a conocer mi mundo. Pero… También podemos quedarnos aquí y hacer ya sabes qué…

«¡¿Ya sabes qué?! Por el Titán… ¡Aquí solo falta una cinta y una cuerda!» Pensó Blight mientras su rostro era básicamente un tomate, sudaba litros y su cuerpo se removía como el de un conejito asustado.

—¡Amity, ¿hace tanto calor aquí?! Supongo que en serio eres un tanto delicada al Sol y las altas temperaturas, mejor salgamos. Lastima, tenía planeado hacer una pijamada de día.

Antes de irse, Luz tomó de su cuarto unos cuantos billetes y los guardó en uno de sus bolsillos. La bruja solo la miro extrañada, pues ella no entendía la importancia de aquellos papelitos verdes.

Ambas chicas se encontraban sentadas en la banca de un parque. Amity observaba su entorno en silencio: la vegetación del lugar no era muy distinta, había pasto, arbustos, flores, árboles. La gran diferencia es que no corrías el peligro de ser devorado por uno de ellos. Los animales también eran distintos, habían aves muy inofensivas volando por el cielo, habían también perros y gatos callejeros, ardillas, ratones, insectos. Y nuevamente, la diferencia radicaba en que ninguno te iba a comer de un bocado… Y qué de hecho, eran adorables y no monstruosos.

—Estoy muy preocupada— habló la bruja —no sabemos cómo llegamos a tu mundo, no conocemos una forma de volver a las Islas, no podemos tener contacto con nuestros conocidos y ni siquiera sabemos que hacer aquí— finalizó muy desanimada.

—No te preocupes Amity, yo conozco bien este lugar. Pero pienso igual que tú, mamá no puede saber que estoy aquí.

—¿Por qué? ¿No debería estar feliz de que su hija al fin volvió?

—No, ¡bueno, sí! Ella me ama, pero es que… Yo nunca debí llegar a las Islas Hirvientes. Mi mamá me quería mandar a un campamento de verano… "Piensa dentro de una caja". ¿Sabes? Yo nunca encaje aquí, era muy marginada, no tenía amigos… Nadie con quién compartir mis historias de Azura. O mis AMV, o mis dibujos… Con nadie. A lo que quiero llegar, es que siempre he sido rara, el único guisante dentro de la vaina— pensó esto último por unos segundos— esa no es una expresión, supongo… Bueno, el punto Amity, es que quiero regresar a las Islas tanto como tú. Porque ahí yo… Me siento libre. Es como si fuera mi verdadero hogar.

La chica peliverde se tomó un tiempo para procesar todo, ¿cómo alguien tan alegre y encantadora como Luz podría ser una marginada? ¿cómo no era popular o querida en este lugar? Y por último, ¿campamento de verano? Eso último la inquietó.

Trago saliva y con una pregunta quiso confirmar un nuevo miedo.

—Luz, el verano dura tres meses… Solo te queda uno, ¿te vas a ir?

**_Notas finales._ **

Ay, debo admitir que no confío mucho en mis ideas. Cómo se habrán dado cuenta, esto ocurre después de los hechos de la primera temporada, por eso están muy preocupadas por el hecho de no tener una forma conocida para regresar a las Islas.  


Se van a venir cosas que, según mi cabeza, son geniales, amigos. Se las quiero compartir.


	2. Preocupaciones

Luz procesó la pregunta de Amity, realmente, no sabía muy bien el porque su amiga se escuchaba especialmente preocupada. Es cierto que su relación ha mejorado y que ella a la bruja la extrañaría demasiado, pero la peliverde debería la ventaja de quedarse en ese mundo de fantasía y ser amiga de Willow y Gus. O tal vez Amity sufría la misma soledad que ella.

—Sí, me voy a ir— respondió en voz baja —¡Pero encontraré la forma de regresar! Mi plan es… Visitar las Islas cada verano. Suena absurdo, lo sé. Pero los estimo a todos, a Eda, King, Hooty, Willow, Gus… Hasta Lilith. También a ti, Amity— dijo mientras volteaba a ver a la bruja.

La cara de Blight se iluminó por un pequeño sonrojo al tener la cara de la morena a un pie de distancia de la suya, el contacto visual era fijo y suave. Duraron varios segundos así hasta el punto de parecer una guerra de miradas, hasta que ella misma la terminó al mirar de frente hacia un estanque del parque.

—Gané— dijo la latina en un tono divertido.

—Te deje ganar— respondió en el mismo contexto.

Luz se levantó de su asiento y se puso frente a Amity, quién alzó la vista para verla.

—Mira, no quiero que nos estemos estresando por lo que acaba de pasar. Así que debemos aprovechar esto para que conozcas mi mundo, no es tan extraordinario como el tuyo… Pero creo que te puede gustar.

El siguiente movimiento de la humana dejó a la chica pálida con la cara totalmente roja, un simple movimiento acompañado de unas simples palabras:

—¿Vienes conmigo, Amity? - finalizó mientras le extendía la mano ¡Ay no, el Sol pudo contigo! - gritó asustada mientras ayudaba a su amiga, quién ahora descansaba en el suelo.

Una aturdida Blight apenas pudo balbucear unas palabras.

—El piso… Está hecho de piso…

Mientras tanto, en las Islas Hirvientes, más específico en La Casa Búho, King corría desesperado por todos los rincones de cada zona del lugar, angustiado de no saber lo que acababa de pasar. Él solo se había tomado su siesta en lo que Luz y la otra niña hablaban sobre Azura, y al despertar, ninguna de las dos estaba ahí.

—¡No puede ser, ¿ahora quién va a preparar mi ejército naval?! - gritó el pequeño con fuerza y desesperación en su voz.

Hooty, el extraño búho de cuello alargado en la puerta de la casa, había preparado dos cajas blancas: una tenía la foto de Luz y la otra un escrito mal hecho que decía "La otra".

—¡Se nos fue nuestra Luz, hoot! - dijo mientras dejaba unas bonitas hojas que encontraron en el suelo y que lucho por no comérselas. Se estiró hasta la caja de Amity y para ella dejó hojas trituradas que previamente habían escupido, pues esas se las había comido —ella igual.

King cayó de rodillas al suelo, las lágrimas estaban formadas en sus ojos pero estás no caían. Las absorbió y se hizo el duro, aunque el tono de tristeza era evidente en su voz.

-¡No! ¡Luz, y la otra niña… Eran tan jóvenes!

Desde la puerta, escucharon unos pasos entrando a la casa, y una voz femenina y un tanto ronca fue la que empezó a hablar.

—A ver, a ver, ¿por qué tanto escándalo? - dijo Eda llegando con una bolsa de pociones.

—¡Eda, al fin llegaste! - gritó King aliviado saltando a los brazos de la Dama Búho.

—Dilo enano peludo, ¿qué hicieron? ¿Y por qué hay dos cajas blancas que dicen "Luz" y "La otra"?

La mirada de King se entristeció nuevamente, en lo que llegó la mayor de las hermanas Clawthorne: Lilith.

—¿Qué pasó? - preguntó mientras dejaba otra bolsa de pociones al lado de la de su hermana.

King les contó lo poco que sabía a muy grandes rasgos: Luz y Amity desaparecieron en lo que él tomaba una siesta, Hooty siendo Hooty y las dos niñas hablando sobre su saga de libros favoritos. Y al despertar, las dos han desaparecido y Hooty seguía siendo Hooty.

—¿Desaparecieron? ¡Esas mocosas! Seguro fue esa tal Smity la que hizo que Luz se fuera de la casa con ella a hacer quien sabe que— dedujo Eda. Lilith la volteó a ver molesta.

—Dos cosas, Edalyn: uno, mi niña se llama Amity, no "Smity". Y dos, ella es muy tranquila, es imposible que haya influenciado a tu humana para darse una escapada. En todo caso, fue Luz la que lo hizo.

—Por favor, ya llevas una semana que vives con nosotros, ya deberías saber que mi pequeña no es así.

King se frustró ante está pequeña discusión, se llevó las garras al cráneo que cubría su rostro y lanzó su agudo y adorable grito al ambiente.

—Aw, te ves lindo cuando haces eso— dijo Eda viendo con cierta ternura a la criatura.

—¡No, solo escuchen! Luz y la tal… Eh… ¡Choco Menta !, desaparecieron de aquí, yo las busque por todos lados en la casa y no las encontré. ¡Sí están afuera, ambas corren mucho peligro porque nuestra Luz ahora es tan buscada como tú, bruja! - finalizó King bastante molesto.

Eda vio con pena al pequeño, tenía razón. La verdad, es que le tiró la culpa a la aprendiz de su hermana solo para tener algo de que discutir con ella, y no pensar en todo el peligro en que Luz podría correr allá fuera.

-Tienes razón. Perdón— dijo en lo que tomaba a su querido Owlbert, el pequeño búho cobró vida y vio a su dueña con la misma ternura de siempre —Olwbert, rápido: tráeme todos los libros de pociones que encuentres en la planta alta— dicho, su mirada se posó en Hooty y King, mientras que al segundo le daba tres bolsas— ayuden, nosotras dos nos quedaremos a buscar todo lo posible aquí abajo.

El búho salió volando, seguidos de King y Hooty, quién rápidamente pasó a la planta alta de la casa.

—Pociones… Debe haber una que nos ayude a contactar con ellas de algún modo, así podremos saber primero dónde están. Además, ya no puedo hacer magia y no quiero que tú la gastes ahora, antes de que pase… Ya sabes— dijo Eda con seriedad.

-Lo siento. Ya me he disculpado muchas veces, pero en serio lo siento. ¡De no haberte tenido envidia, de no haber sido tan… Imbécil! Ninguna de las dos… Estaría pasando por esto— comentó Lilith bastante arrepentida.

La blanca mano de su hermana se posó en su hombro, con la intención de darle tranquilidad y calidez. Un pequeño consuelo.

—No te disculpes… No te lo voy a negar, sigo molesta contigo por eso, pero… Te lo agradezco.

—¿Qué? - preguntó la bruja peliazul.

—De no haber sido por tí, no debería a mi Olwbert, no debería a Hooty, tampoco a King… Ni a Luz. Y por eso vamos a recuperarla, así que menos charla y más trabajo— finalizó la Dama Búho con determinación.

—¡Bien…! ¿Y también a Amity, verdad?

-Si. También a tu gay, hermana, también a tu gay…

En el mundo humano, las cosas eran más relajadas. Las dos chicas caminaban por el mismo parque de hace momentos, simplemente platicando.

—Entonces, este es un parque humano— comentó Amity —los de las Islas Hirvientes no son muy distintos, solo que los columpios son sostenidos por huesos y los balancines son animales reales.

—Sí, considera todo aquí como una versión… "Blanda" de tu mundo… Como tú— respondió Luz alegremente.

—¿Me acabas de decir "blanda"? - continúa de forma juguetona.

—Sí, todo el tiempo lo eres conmigo— remató la latina con un tono burlesco.

—En tus sueños, Noceda— finalizó Blight con una sonrisa torpe y un suave rubor en sus mejillas.

Pasaron unos minutos más, solo walking sin un tema en especial para hablar. Bueno, si que tenían algo para hablar: sobre lo que pudo haber pasado para que ambas terminarán aquí. Pero bueno, estar en el mundo humano era mejor que estar varadas en algún lugar extraño de las Islas con un alto precio por la cabeza de la humana.   
Y fue ella quien rompió el silencio, el cual, era cómodo de alguna manera.

—Oye, ¿ha intentado hacer magia?

-No. No he podido, here hay varios humanos como tú, Luz. Lo voy a intentar, pero no nos deben ver— dijo Amity seriamente.

—Bueno, nos alejaremos del parque. Me preguntaba si puedes hacerlo porque cuando peleé con tu mentora, pude notar que ella si podía hacer magia mientras que yo no.

—Debe ser por nuestro bilis pegado al corazón— respondió la bruja con voz baja pero audible para Luz.

Ambas se alejaron lo suficiente del parque hasta llegar a un lindo riachuelo. Se escondieron detrás de unos árboles y, asegurándose de que nadie estaba cerca, la pálida bruja empezó.   
Trazando un círculo con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda, creó un sencillo hechizo de luz.

—Bien, parece que me pasó lo mismo que Lilith— el nombre de su maestra lo mencionó con cierto disgusto, antes de continuar rápidamente —sin tiene duda que ver por nuestro órgano extra.

—De acuerdo, debes guardar tu magia para cosas importantes— la latina se llevó una mano al mentón, bastante pensativa —la magia viene de las Islas, I'm casi segura de que es por eso que no puedo hacer magia aquí, así que supongo que cuando se te agote la magia, no podrás hacer más por estar… En mi mundo.

Amity sonrió ante la cara y pose pensativa de la humana. «Debería dibujarla en traje de detective», pensó mientras su cara se teñía de rojo por pensar en lo atractiva que se vería su enamorada vestida de aquel forma.

Ninguna lo notó, pero una pequeña rana rosada paso saltando a un lado de ellas, escapando de algo. O de alguien.

—¡Lo siento chicas, debo tomarle foto a esa ra…!

La extraña se detuvo al ver a las dos jóvenes frente a ella, al ver cómo estaban, se apenó y se disculpó.

—¡Lo siento, no quise interrumpir nada!

Luz la miró y apenas la pudo reconocer.

**_Notas._ **

Nunca estoy del todo contenta con mis textos, y este no es la excepción, me costó un poco escribirlo, pero ya empecé con el tres y, aunque igual me está costando, disfruto más de escribir las interacciones entre los personajes.   
Según yo, el capítulo tres será genial, tendrá alguna que otra referencia y tal vez pueda tener algunos tintes nostálgicos.

O eso espero.

Hasta luego.


	3. Anfibios

Sin duda la extraña era una conocida para Luz, pero hasta ahí. La veía de lejos acompañada de sus amigas en sus solitarios recesos de la escuela, siempre envidió la buena relación que ese grupito aparentaba tener (y que de hecho, tenía).

La chica que recién se había disculpado era tan morena como Luz, su cabello era castaño, así como este se veía rizado y un tanto alborotado.

-¿Qué? ¿Eres tú, Luz?- preguntó la de cabellos rizados.

-¡Anne, hola!- respondió la latina al saludo mientras que Amity, tranquila por tener su capucha de conejo, veía curiosa está escena. Se preguntaba que era esta chica de Luz.

-Vaya, creí que te enviaron al campamento de verano- su mirada se desvío a Amity, y la tailandesa no pudo evitar sonreír.

Ella sabía de la soledad de Luz, pero realmente, no se atrevía a meterla a su círculo de amigos, porque debía admitir, aunque se sintiera mal, que tenía miedo de que una horda de arañas saltará contra su cara por estar cerca de ella. Es decir, ha pasado por cosas peores, pero después de vivir una gran experiencia junto con sus amigas, ya tenía suficiente de bichos.

-¿Y quién es tu nueva amiga?- preguntó Anne amablemente.

-¡Oye, Anne, ¿le tomaste foto a la rana?! ¡Recuerda que las rosadas pueden ser vene...!- paró en seco otra chica que llegaba de correr. Amity se extraño bastante al verla, era muy distinta a los otros humanos que había visto.

Ellos venían en distintas formas y colores. Sus narices, cejas, pómulos, todo era diferente, pero esta chica tenía los ojos rasgados, lo que los hacía parecer más pequeños que el del resto de las personas que había visto.

-¿Luz? Creí que estabas en ese feo campamento- habló la chica asiática. Está tenía un color de piel más claro que el de Anne y de Luz, su pelo era oscuro y corto, aunque bastante ordenado y con un pasador verde en su cabello.

-Ah, sí, mi mamá... No me mandó al final, cambió de idea al último momento- respondió la latina con una risa nerviosa al final.

-Chicas, no corran. Me espantaron a los sapos- dijo un tanto molesta una última chica. Ella era de una piel más blanca que la de sus amigas, su cabello era rubio, liso y era sostenido por una coleta. Tenía un pequeño lunar negro debajo de su ojo izquierdo y, en su mejilla derecha se le veía una pequeña cicatriz de origen desconocido.

La rubia abrió sus ojos en una pequeña sorpresa al ver a Noceda ahí.

-¿La chica de los párpados al revés?- preguntó algo confundida.

-Sí, sí. No fui al campamento ese por un pequeño cambio de planes- respondió Luz rápidamente.

-Y al fin hiciste una amiga, que milagro- comentó la chica de la cicatriz sin mucho cuidado. Y debido a esto, recibió un pequeño codazo de Anne -lo siento.

Amity vio a las tres chicas con algo de temor. Se sorprendió a sí misma por sentirse de esta manera, pues la brujita se sentía bastante extraña al ver a otros humanos como Luz. Y sin saber cómo, fue capaz de hablar.

-Hola, yo... Me llamó Amity. Amity Blight.

La latina suspiró aliviada al ver el saludo de su amiga, contenta de que supiera que decir.

-¡Yo soy Anne Boonchuy!- respondió alegremente la de pelos rizados

-Yo soy Marcy Wu- dijo amablemente la chica asiática. Ahora era el turno de la rubia, a quien vieron suavemente esperando su presentación.

Y vaya presentación.

-¡Soy Sasha Waybright, capitana de las porristas, la más alta puntuación en Super Dance Fusion y la primera...!- fue interrumpida. Pero en lo que decía todo esto, la rubia hacía poses "cool", un tanto extrañas y con una expresión de total chulería en su rostro.

- _No seas tan aceitosa,_ Sasha- fue el comentario que la había interrumpido, hecho por Luz. Aunque se molestó por un segundo, se lo agradeció mentalmente, a pesar de no tener idea de lo que acababa de decir la latina.

Más bien, ninguna entendió lo que dijo Luz, por lo que solo se limitaron a verla.

-La tuya por si acaso- respondió Sasha rompiendo el mini silencio que se había formado.

Ignorando esto último, Noceda decidió iniciar una pequeña conversación. Le interesaba, por ejemplo, el porque causa o razón las tres amigas se encontraban en un riachuelo lleno de anfibios. Mientras que Amity trataba de procesar los apellidos de estás humanas, pues se oían bastante distintos al "Noceda" de su enamorada. Así como no sabía lo que es un "Super Dance Fusion", ¿eso se come, acaso?

-Bueno, ¿qué hacen aquí? Aprovechando sus vacaciones, ¿eh?- definitivamente no estaba acostumbrada a esto. Le costaba hablar con personas de su escuela, era el lugar que más detestaba. Al menos ellas no formaban parte del grupito de creídos que la excluían.

-Estábamos viendo los anfibios, son muy lindos. Yo soy fan de las salamandras- respondió Wu alegremente.

-Yo de los sapos, que por cierto, Anne, me espantaste varios cuando corriste como loca en busca de tu rana rosa- se quejó Sasha mientras veía a su amiga.

-Sabes que son raras de ver, además de que siempre me emociona ver una...- dijo Anne con una mirada y un tono de voz nostálgico, eso hizo que tanto Marcy como Sasha la vieran con comprensión mientras que Luz y Amity no entendían realmente las miradas de estás chicas.

-Pues te ayudaremos a buscar esa rana- propuso amablemente la peliverde, esto sorprendió a la latina, mientras que la chica de pelo rizado y sus dos amigas la vieron felizmente.

Y de un momento a otro, las cinco chicas ya estaban en las profundidades del riachuelo. Para sentirse segura, Amity se encontraba pegada a Luz en todo momento, y lo que en un principio era la búsqueda de la rana rosa, ahora era, al menos para la bruja y para la humana latina, una pequeña excursión de maravillas por el lindo lugar.

Cada flor, cada animalito, inclusive cada roca, era una pequeña maravilla para la de ojos dorados. En su mundo, hasta las rocas podrían ser un peligro. Y no le molestaba, pero ver la serenidad de estos campos en el mundo de Luz, los lindos animales, los colores tan distintos y a la vez tan familiares en los paisajes, la brisa en su rostro, todo la hacía sentir en paz. Jamás imagino que sostener animales tan viscosos sería tan bonito y fascinante al mismo tiempo. Las tres amigas veían al par, especialmente a la chica conejo, de forma un tanto extraña, aunque no le dieron mucha importancia y hasta les dió algo de ternura.

-Eres Amity, ¿cierto?- preguntó Anne- cuéntanos sobre ti, ¿cómo conociste a Luz? ¿cómo se hicieron amigas?

Oh no, en esta conversación se iba a notar claramente que ella no es de aquí. ¿O cómo podría decir que la conoció cuando se hizo pasar por una abominación? ¿cómo decir que casi hizo que la diseccionaran, que estuvieron en un duelo de brujas o que casi son convertidas en las "amigas" de Otabin?

-Pues eso... Es una muy larga historia- respondió recalcando el "muy".

-Vamos, estaremos atentas. Nos pone feliz ver a Luz con una amiga, ¿verdad, Sash?- dijo Marcy volteando a ver a la rubia.

-Oh, sí. Claro.

La bruja sonrío nerviosa al verse obligada de decir el como se conocieron. Si conociera lo mínimo de este mundo, tal vez podría contar algo coherente. Justo cuando Luz iba a meterse a tratar de salvarla, fue cuando la joven Blight abrió la boca, esperando decir algo adecuado.

-En un parque. Estaba sentada leyendo La Buena Bruja Azura, ella se acercó y se emocionó por ver lo que leía, se sentó conmigo y después de hablar sobre los libros, ella me prestó la quinta entrega de la saga- sonrío al terminar de decir esto. En parte era verdad y era mentira, está fue la versión más humana que se le ocurrió para decir, así como era lo mejor que pudo formular.

-Eso no es largo, pero si es lindo. Por cierto, linda sudadera, ¿dónde la conseguiste?- preguntó Marcy

-Ah, no es mía. Es de Luz- respondió inocentemente.

Decir esto hizo que las tres chicas nuevas se dieran miradas pícaras junto con una sonrisa traviesa. Amity se dió cuenta rápidamente de lo que había dicho, haciendo que su rostro se pintara de rojo. Esto ya empezaba a ser habitual. Luz, en cambio, se mantuvo ajena como siempre.

-Escalas rápido, ¿eh, Luz?- se burló Sasha, volteando a ver a la latina, quién estaba atenta a lo que decía y hacía su amiga, así como encantada de ver lo feliz que se veía viendo el entorno.

-¿Qué, qué pasa?- preguntó la latina de forma un tanto ingenua, acompañada de una sonrisa.

-Nada, no te preocupes- respondió la rubia.

Tratando de cambiar de tema o darlo por finalizado de forma rápida, Amity buscó con la mirada a algún animalito para así, poder tomarlo con las manos y comentar sobre él. Afortunadamente, llegó a su rescate una rana verde común, no dudo en tomarla con las manos. De todas formas, disfrutaba bastante de conocer la fauna de la Tierra, la cual, era mucho más tranquila que la de su mundo natal.

-Vaya que las ranas tienen baba- comentó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras observaba el fino hilo pegajoso que se formaban entre su dedo y la cabeza del pequeño animalito.

-¡Oye, no es baba!- dijo Anne aparentemente ofendida -Es moco- remató soltando una pequeña risa.

Luz no podía dejar de ver a su pálida amiga, la hacía tan feliz ver las caras de sorpresa y emoción que está hacía por ver algo tan simple como su mundo. Un mundo sin cosas fantásticas, sin demonios, sin criaturas épicas. Un mundo sin magia. ¿Cómo podría un lugar tan aburrido y gris como este tenerla tan cautivada?

Esta sin duda era una cara que no conocía de Amity, juraba que a la "Señorita Perfecta" no le estaba importando ensuciarse las manos, la cara o incluso la ropa solo por tocar a otra rana, a otro sapo u otra salamandra. Sonrío y se dispuso a buscar más anfibios por el lugar.

Después de separar suavemente unos arbustos, Luz abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al ver un grupito de ranas de colores completamente exóticos y distintos, y entre esos colores, se encontraba el rosa. Llamó alegremente a la tailandesa mientras que con su dedo índice le indicaba silencio; la otra morena no dudo en venir en sigilo mientras se asomaba entre los arbustos junto a Luz.

-¡Increíble!- gritó Anne en un susurro, pues lo que sus ojos veían era sencillamente eso, increíble. Feliz y triste.

Rápidamente les tomó una foto, era perfecta, necesitaba imprimirla y pegarla en su cuarto. Sus ojos brillaron de nostalgia al verla detenidamente: la rana rosa de hace momentos, al lado suyo había un ejemplar algo más pequeño de color amarillo, después había otro más grande de color rojo y al final una ranita chiquita del mismo color que la primera.  
Sin saber exactamente el como lo logró, Boonchuy evitó las lágrimas y guardó su celular.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Luz un tanto preocupada al ver a la tailandesa al borde de las lágrimas.

-Es solo que... Yo extraño mucho a unos amigos. Es solo eso... Pasamos momentos increíbles, ¿sabes?, estar con ellos era una aventura absurdamente peligrosa pero memorable cada día.

Luz la miró extrañada, pero inmediatamente pensó en que tal vez ella así sentiría cuando se vea obligada a dejar sus amigos para volver a su mundo. Ya estaba en el, pero solo era muy temporal.

Entonces, fue cuando Anne abrió sus ojos en ligera sorpresa al sentir como sus amigas, Sasha y Marcy, la rodeaban en un abrazo fuerte y reconfortante. Estas dos igual se veían afligidas por este paseo en el riachuelo.

-Yo igual extraño a Lady Olivia... Era amargada pero siempre me consolaba cuando sentía que no podía más... Y también a Andrias aunque me enoje un poco pensar en él- dijo Marcy casi derramando lágrimas, junto con una dulce sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba Amphibia: su flora, su fauna, tecnología y cultura le fascinaban. Atesora su diario de viaje e investigación como nunca atesoró otro, pues no podría haber o hacer un diario igual.

-Quisiera que Grime estuviera aquí, Anne... Se que las cosas estuvieron duras allá entre él, tú y yo, pero en serio era un buen sujeto...- continuo Sasha con un tono de voz quebrado. A su mente, llegó de forma inevitable el recuerdo de cuando peleó con Anne. Cuando está le dio la mano e hizo todo lo que había en sus manos para salvarla de morir, cuando ella misma le dijo a la morena: "tal vez estés mejor sin mi". Luchó por no llorar.

Luz y Amity solo se miraron entre sí confundidas, ninguna comprendía de que hablaban las amigas, por lo que, para quitarse esta gran curiosidad y por su deseo de oír una gran historia, la latina interrumpió de la forma más amable posible el abrazo de las tres chicas.

-Disculpen, pero mi amiga Amity y yo no entendemos que acaban de decir, jeje... Si no quieren hablar de eso, está bien- agregó rápidamente. Sobra decir que a Amity le dolió la palabra "amiga".

-¿Les contamos?- preguntó Anne en voz baja.

-Yo digo que sí, ¡nuestra historia es digna de un RPG!- comentó Wu con una sonrisa.

-Bien, confío en su elección- finalizó Waybright sin meterse mucho en la decisión.

Y así, comenzó lo que fue la conversación más agradable y fluida que Luz pudo haber tenido en su mundo natal. Está bien, ella no hablaba mucho, pero era la primera vez que otras personas de su edad no mostraban problemas para tratar de entenderse con ella así como la primera en que ella se interesaba realmente de esta firma, aunque por otra parte, ayudaba bastante el hecho de que básicamente lo que estaba oyendo era toda una serie de aventuras extraordinarias que estás tres chicas habían vivido en el año pasado.

Tanto ella como la bruja estaban asombradas de lo que escuchaban: un mundo llamado Amphibia, llenó de misterios, historia y, en cierto modo, magia.

Para hacer validar sus historias, las tres amigas mostraron tanto a la chica latina como a la peliverde, fotos que habían tomado en aquel mundo: desde sus paisajes y monstruos hasta sus amigos. El mostrar fotos para validar que no está loca, hizo recordar a Anne la vez en que vio un misterioso hombre árbol y no pudo tomarle un retrato, haciendo que todo el pueblo la viera como una loca. Y siempre agradeció eso, pues se hizo amiga de Wally, rana quien también ocupa un lugar especial en su mente.

Luz no podía creer que estas chicas pasaron por la misma situación que ella actualmente pasa, tal vez no eran marginadas por ser extrañas, tenían sus propios problemas, pero era evidente que esa experiencia que las tres vivieron les abrieron los ojos, las tres crecieron en ese mundo y su amistad, que al inicio era más bien una relación de manipulación y sumisión, se fortaleció para volverse verdadera. Sin intereses de por medio, sin tener que regalar los tenis que tienes porqué a tu amiga le gustaron, o sin tener que robar una misteriosa caja musical de ranas. Después de eso, lo de ellas se volvió real.

Y a medida que ellas contaron lo mucho que cambiaron ahí, al igual que hablaban de los amigos que hicieron, pronto se vieron metidas en una especie de competencia por ver quién contaba la historia más interesante: como cuando Anne y su amigo Sprig fueron atacados por una serpiente gigante nadando en un lago, o cuando Sasha y Grime combatieron juntos a una garza gigante come carne, o cuando Marcy completó por tercera ocasión Vagabondia Chronicles... Esperen, ¿qué?

-¡Es el mejor JRPG de todos los tiempos! ¿Lo han jugado, quieren una copia, se las presto? ¡Juro que cambiará sus vidas!- dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa y un tono entusiasta. Tanta era su emoción, que hasta se atrevió a tomar a Amity amablemente de los hombros solo para decirle que ese juego le cambiaría la existencia.  
La repentina cercanía hizo sonrojar a la joven Blight, quién solo se limitó a verla fijamente sin una expresión definida.

-Marcy, no la vuelvas nerd, por favor- "suplicó" Sasha, quién veía un tanto divertida aquella escena.

-No se preocupen, ya soy medio nerd- dijo Amity amablemente, con la gran duda en su cabeza de saber que demonios era "Vagabondia Chronicles". Posiblemente también se comía como "Super Dance Fusion".

Una emocionada Luz alzó la voz enérgicamente.

-¡Vaya, jamás pensé que ustedes habían pasado por todo eso! Me imagino que es por eso que vienen a este riachuelo a ver los anfibios, ¿no?- preguntó la latina.

-Exacto, se ha vuelto nuestra actividad favorita desde que regresamos de Amphibia- respondió Anne.

Luz estaba feliz y, por primera vez en posiblemente toda su vida, se sentía en confianza con otros humanos aparte de su mamá. ¿Sería buena idea contarles sobre sus experiencias en las Islas Hirvientes? Un pequeño silencio invadió el lugar antes de que la latina alzará la voz apresurada.

-¡Debemos hacer algo rápido, ya regresamos!- exclamó mientras tomaba rápidamente la mano izquierda de su amiga, la cual se sonrojo ferozmente ante tan repentino movimiento.

Una vez que se alejaron un poco, a la rubia se le ocurrió decir lo siguiente:

-Sin duda son novias- dijo de repente.

Ya detrás de un árbol, Luz tomó a Amity de los hombros y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Decidió ignorar el rojo en la cara de la peliverde, convencida de que solo necesitaba un bloqueador solar.

-Amity, sé que esto es muy repentino, pero quiero saber una cosa...- habló con un tono pausado y suave.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Blight con un notorio nerviosismo. Nerviosismo del que Luz fue ajena.

-¿Estas de acuerdo con destapar tus orejas y contarles a estás chicas sobre las Islas?

-No lo sé, Luz... Lo que contaron sobre Amphibia es interesante, y sin duda las fotos que capturaron en su pergamino humano lo comprueban, pero... Debo admitirlo, tengo miedo de mostrar mis orejas en tu mundo, aquí yo soy la rara...- soltó Amity con mucha pena- pero si tú quieres que las muestre solo a ellas, está bien.

-Amity, gracias. Aunque no quiero que te sientas incómoda, así que si cambias de opinión, está bien- respondió la contraria en un tono comprensivo.

La pálida bruja sonrío ante la pequeña preocupación de la humana, contenta de saber que la humana es atenta con ella y quiere que se sienta bien. Sonrío y respondió con seguridad:

-No importa Luz, tengo algo de miedo... Pero estás humanas se ven tan amigables como tú. Por cierto, ¿por qué sus apellidos suenan tan diferente a "Noceda"?, son bien raros, especialmente el "Boonchuy".

-Eso es algo que toma tiempo de explicar.

-Ah, ¿y en qué raro dialecto humano hablaste cuando Sasha se presentaba?- rápidamente, tomó un respiro corto y asustado al pensar en algo malo- ¡¿te poseyó un demonio y no nos dimos cuenta?!

-¿Qué? ¡No! Nada que ver, solo fue "español", puede que un día te lo enseñe- dijo Luz con una sonrisa al final.

-¡Oigan, dejen de besarse y vengan con nosotras!- gritó la voz de Sasha justo detrás de ellas. Oír esto hizo que Luz la viera raro mientras que Amity saltó con la cara roja a verla.

-No somos novias, y si lo fuéramos: _¡aguanta gorro!_ \- alzó Luz la voz en la parte en español que ella habló.

Nuevamente, nadie la comprendió.

-La tuya, por si acaso- respondió la rubia nuevamente confundida.

Anne y Marcy llegaron justo a tiempo para alcanzar a oír como Luz hablaba en español. Ver la confusión de su amiga era divertido, si bien, ninguna sabía español, ellas compartían algo en común con la latina: el bilingüismo.

La de cabellos rizados solía hablar en tailandés con su madre, lo mismo hacía Marcy con su padre. Ambas chicas se vieron de una forma no muy inspiradora para la joven estadounidense, que solo conocía el inglés y algo de francés por obligación.

-¡Hey, Sasha! **El uniforme de porrista te queda bien** \- gritó Anne de forma burlona a su amiga. Aunque nadie entendió lo que dijo, Marcy y Luz se rieron mientras que Sasha se le quedó viendo perpleja, y Amity estaba asustada por las extrañas palabras que salieron de la chica fan de las ranas.

- _ **¡Tu lunar parece un besito!**_ \- añadió la pelinegra en chino.

- **Yo te gusto y nunca lo vas a admitir** \- dijo Anne con una mirada pícara.

- _¡No sé que dicen, pero seguro ya andan de_ _chiviricas_ _contigo!_ \- gritó Luz entre risas.

Sin darse cuenta, Amity se había pegado a Sasha, ambas confundidas y hasta asustadas por no entender todo lo que sus amigas decían. Las tres bilingües ya tenían rodeadas a la rubia y a la peliverde, a punto de volverse locas por los tres diferentes acentos, sonidos y palabras de cada una de las chicas.

-¡¿Las tres fueron poseídas?!- preguntó la bruja alterada.

-Sí, cuando hacen eso parecen poseídas- contestó la rubia un tanto molesta, ignorando el tono de la "chica conejo".

No se dieron cuenta nunca, pero se llevaron así por lo menos una hora: una hora de total tortura para Sasha y Amity, pero especialmente para está última, que apenas sabía que su humana podía hablar en otro idioma y ahora le salen con que hay, por lo menos, dos más y completamente distintos. Son mamadas.

Soltando una carcajada al inicio, Anne dijo lo siguiente:

-Esta bien chicas, suficiente tortura.

-Hasta que al fin entiendo algo- suspiró Waybright aliviada.

-Queda claro que hacemos un buen equipo multicultural, Anna-Banana- dijo Marcy a su compañera con una sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo, Mar-Mar- respondió Anne devolviendo la sonrisa, seguidamente, volteo a ver a Luz- oye amiga, no sé que rayos dijiste, pero también estuviste genial. Fue divertido- exclamó con una radiante sonrisa, con la intención de hacer que Noceda entre en mayor confianza.

Bastante cautivada, la latina devolvió la sonrisa. A pesar de mostrarse optimista y aparentemente social, la realidad es que era muy solitaria y la interacción con otras personas siempre le fue incómodo. Azura era su verdadera inspiración para tratar de mostrar confianza ante otros, pero mostrar su verdadero yo siempre terminaba mal.  
Está vez, si bien no se había mostrado como realmente es, se sentía acogida por estás chicas, a su manera, claro está. Y el saber todo lo que pasaron y todo lo que tuvieron que sacrificar, hacía que se identificará con ellas.

Antes de pensar en la posibilidad real de tener amigas humanas, decidió hacer una última cosa.

-Cambiando completamente de tema... ¿Quieren ver un truco?

Todas asintieron, incluida Amity, quién no tenía idea de lo que podría hacer Luz. Magia no era, pues según la humana, en este mundo no podía, aunque tenía algo de curiosidad por ver qué le pasaba exactamente al glifo.

La latina les dio la espalda con las manos en su rostro. Sasha sonrío divertida, sabiendo ya lo que iba a hacer. Como capitana de las porristas, ella estaba presente en todos los ensayos. No era mala con Luz, pero si la solía mantener afuera de las formaciones debido a que la mayor cualidad de la morena era su flexibilidad endeble y lo que estaba a punto de hacer...

Entonces, Noceda se dio la vuelta y mostró su truco: podía voltear sus párpados superiores hacía arriba, mostrando el fino lado rosado y carnoso de estos. Sasha negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa de diversión en su rostro, mientras que Anne y Marcy estaban asombradas por esto.

-Oye, enséñame hacer eso, ¡será divertido cuando me toque hacer al villano en Criaturas y Cavernas!- dijo Marcy contenta.

-Eso que hiciste es lo más tétrico que he visto en este mundo desde la rana muerta con un parecido aterrador a Hop Pop... ¡Oh, vaya!, que bueno que la ví antes de ir a Amphibia, hubiese sido un golpe bajo ver a la pobre después de volver- mencionó Anne con un tono que estaba entre la sorpresa y la angustia por pensar en esa pequeña criatura que la clase uso para la disección- pero es genial, necesito hacerlo- finalizó con una sonrisa un tanto ansiosa.

Luz sonrío con confianza renovada al ver que ninguna huyó ni la vio raro, pasando por alto la brillante mirada de Amity acompañada con un sonrojo en sus mejillas por el truco. Por alguna razón, volteó a ver al cielo y se asombró al ver que el naranja del atardecer pronto se volvería azulado para anochecer. Sacó su celular casi muerto y logró ver la hora: 7:34

-Ya pasan de las siete y media- comentó mientras guardaba su celular.

-¡Serán las ocho en otra media hora! Me tengo que ir, mamá pasará por mi para ir a su casa, si no estoy regañará a mi papá- dijo la chica pelinegra mientras caminaba de espaldas sin mucho cuidado, doblándose a noventa grados solo para evadir una rama y volviendo a erguirse al pasarla- ¡Adiós chicas!- se despidió mientras daba la vuelta para mirar de frente e irse corriendo.

La tailandesa sonrío orgullosa al ver que su amiga no necesitaba ya que le advirtieran sobre los peligros que podrían haber a su alrededor, ahora confiaba en ella para caminar sola por un parque normal sin que corra el riesgo de caer de cara al bote de basura.

-Sí, yo igual me voy. Mis padres se ponen locos si llegó tarde- dijo la joven rubia- Nos vemos después, eres agradable Luz, tú también Amity, espero que las podamos ver en un día de estos. ¡Adiós Anne!- se fue caminando tranquilamente con una sonrisa relajada en su rostro.

Eso dejo solas a las dos morenas y a la bruja, se miraron por última vez y se sonrieron.

-¿Sabes, Luz? Me alegra bastante ver que has hecho una amiga- comentó la de cabellos rizados con una sonrisa- sé bien que no eres la más popular en la escuela, y que te han molestado... Lamento bastante no haber podido defenderte. Así que espero que después de esto, ahora que sabes algo muy importante de nosotras, puedas ser nuestra amiga.

Los ojos de Noceda se abrieron con sorpresa y alegría, una lágrima se formó en uno de sus ojos y sonrío dulcemente. Nunca había escuchado algo parecido viniendo de otro humano, otro ser como ella.

-Siempre he querido tener amigos, Anne. Y descuida, Amity y yo guardaremos muy bien lo de tú, tus amigas y Amphibia. Cuenta con ello- finalizó con una sonrisa comprensiva.

Ambas chicas se abrazaron genuinamente felices, la brujita vio la escena contenta, pues su enamorada ya había hecho amigas, aunque no negaba que le gustaría estar en el lugar de la otra morena. Una vez terminado el abrazo, Anne le dedicó una cálida mirada a la pálida chica conejo.

-Tú eres muy agradable, espero que podamos conocerte mucho mejor para la próxima vez- dicho esto, se acercó a ella y le susurro al oído (a través de la tela de la capucha)- ya declárate, es muy lenta como para darse cuenta- rápidamente se aleja y se va corriendo, dándoles una última despedida con la mano- ¡Adiós!

-¡Oye, no es lo que...! Ay...- se lamentó Amity completamente nerviosa y sonrojada, finalizando con una boba sonrisa.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Nada importante. Bueno, ya se fueron y no les contaste lo de las Islas...- mencionó para cambiar de tema abruptamente.

-Sí, cuando vuelva aquí les contaré todo en los recesos. Ya son mis amigas, ¿no?- se llevó las manos a la nuca, con una mirada de satisfacción y alegría combinadas- serían mis primeras amigas... Humanas, claro -tomó cuidadosamente la mano de Amity, la cual era un poco más pequeña que la suya- Willow, Gus y tú son los primeros de todos. Claro, también están Eda, King y Hooty, tal vez también tus hermanos. Pero digamos, de mi edad- terminó con una risa pequeña y dulce.

La bruja miró fijamente el agarre de manos que tenían: la mano de su humana era un poco más grande, se sentía bastante suave y cálida. Estaba segura de que su cara estaba teñida de rojo, ya no le importaba, ni un día aquí y ya sabía que los siguientes no iban a ser muy diferentes. Pero si iba a estar atrapada con ella, que mejor.

Al final, tendrían que disfrutar lo más posible lo que este mundo puede ofrecer.

_**Notas finales** _

¡4763 palabras! Por eso tarde tanto. Por eso y porque hubo días en que no escribía nada por el mundo real y mi nula inspiración, pero bueno.  
Me temo que esta parte fue un poco aburrida, hice lo mejor posible para escribir las interacciones entre todas, fue complejo, es mi primera vez haciendo esta clase de crossovers. Ojala se de uno en la serie, ¿se imaginan ver un capitulo especial de Amphibia y The Owl House? ¡Sería una bomba!

Para que no se me confundan (tal vez sea más útil al inicio del capitulo, pero bueno):

 _ABC_ = Español

 **ABC** **=** Tailandés

 ** _ABC_** = Chino

Según un "diccionario" dominicano, la palabra "chivirica" sirve para indicar a una mujer que es muy coqueta y alegre con los demás. Yo soy mexicana, así que no estoy segura si use bien la palabra. Y sí, habrán más momentos de Luz hablando en "español dominicano", y sipi, va a insultar. xD

Hasta donde yo sé, no se ha escuchado ni a Anne ni a Marcy hablando en su segundo idioma por su ascendencia, pero creo que si no son bilingües, mínimo conocen algunas oraciones en ese idioma. Y sí, aquí apareció un headcanon muy personal, me gusta creer que la parte china de Marcy viene de su padre. Y la parte triste de mi headcanon es que sus padres están divorciados, por eso puse la insinuación ahí: "Me tengo que ir, _mamá pasará por mi para ir a su casa, si no estoy_ _regañará_ _a mi papá"._ Pobrecita nuestra bebé. :c

Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Hasta luego.


End file.
